


I Didn´t Drown

by thekindworthreading



Series: Jamilton Month 2020 [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, Fluff, Jamilton Month 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindworthreading/pseuds/thekindworthreading
Summary: Alex gets thrown over board of a pirate ship and has to fight for his life.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Jamilton Month 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773895
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	I Didn´t Drown

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 8 of Jamilton month - dessert island and I am so amazed that I still haven´t missed a day

Alex is shivering in his thin and torn undershirt, both from the wind ripping at his clothes and because of the sword that´s currently directed at his chest. He takes another careful step on the plank, which causes the crew to start chuckling, some of them shouting degrading things about him. He has the urge to cover himself with his hands, but knows that it would only make this worse.

His eyes find Thomas, who is standing among the men and gives him a little smile, that´s hopefully reassuring and not as scared as he feels. He takes another deep breath, before he mouths “I love you” and takes a step into nothing.

His heart stops for a moment when he starts falling. The air rushes past him, until he breaks through the surface of the water. It´s so cold, that it forces the air out of his lungs, out of instinct, he takes a breath and feels the seawater burning down his throat and into his lungs. The water is cold and for a moment he is almost frozen in place, the world around him muted. After a few seconds, he gets his arms to move and struggles to get above water again. Once he manages to do that, he gasps for air and instantly starts coughing, which makes it even harder to not sink again. His lungs burn already, and when he opens his mouth again to take a deep breath of sweet air, another wave pushes the salty water down his throat.

Above him, he hears the pirates mocking him, screaming fake encouragements at him, one even throws some old bread at his head. His eyes sting, both from the salt water of the sea and the tears, that he has tried so desperately to hold back on board, and that are now running down his cheeks.

Alex takes another deep breath, before he starts swimming to the little island in the middle of the ocean he is supposed to die on. His body gets tossed around by the waves and he swallows water more than once, which forces him to stop for a moment to cough. He even thinks about just letting himself drown, but his will to live is stronger than those thoughts. Eventually, after what feels like hours, he manages to swim ashore, his arms and legs hurting.

For a moment he just lays there, shivering, taking in heaving breaths and coughing up water, until he manages to conjure up the strength to sit up. He turns around and looks at the ship – his ship, his _home_ – sailing away from him. It takes him a few seconds for the enormity of what is happening to hit him, but when it does, he lets out a strangled noise, that doesn´t sound human at all, and suddenly he is sobbing.

He just about manages to crawl up the beach until the waves can´t reach him anymore, before he breaks down, both from exhaustion and because his is shaking so much from sobbing. He feels utterly alone and helpless, the feelings far too strong for him to deal with. His life hasn´t been easy, but at least he was never alone, always had someone to rely on.

Alex cries even harder at that thought. He knows that he could never have asked Thomas to join him here – to join him to die – but at the same time he had hoped until the last minute that he would come. _I love you._ Why hadn´t he said it sooner? Why had Thomas never said it to him? He had thought they had all the time in the world, and then it was over from one second to the next. Alex shakes his head, it won´t do him any good to think about that. He lets out a shuddering breath and sits up again, forcing himself to stop crying. He already feels dizzy and thirsty, which will soon become a serious problem.

He stays there on the ground until he feels steadier, but when he stands up, his legs are still trembling a bit and almost give up under his weight. He tries to get most of the sand off his clothes, that are already dry again, thanks to the hot sun burning down on him. He takes another deep breath and starts walking towards the little forest in the middle of the island. He turns around one more time, hoping that he will see the ship again, but at the same time fearing what it will do to him, when he spots a small boat rowing towards the island instead.

Alex feels his heart pick up speed and hope starting to grow inside him again. It can´t be Thomas, that would be suicide, but at the same time, he really hopes it is him, and who else would it be. He remains exactly where he is, until the boat is close enough for Alex to recognize Thomas´ curls. He would cry again, if he had any tears left in him, instead he just grins, hopping up and down, until Thomas is close enough that he can run into the water to meet him. Thomas jumps out of the boat, catching Alex in his arms. They stay like that for a moment, until Thomas steps back, signalling Alex to help him with the boat. Together they drag it ashore, far enough inland, that the waves won´t reach it and pull in back into the ocean. Once they have done that, Alex falls into Thomas´ arms. Suddenly he is crying again, both from relief that he is reunited with his lover and dawning horror that he will have to watch him die.

“You absolute idiot.”, he mumbles, and Thomas just holds him tighter and lets him cry.

When Alex has stopped crying again, he leans back and looks Thomas in the eyes.

“Why did you do that? Now we will both die here.”

He can see Thomas´ face soften and then he leans forward, kissing him so sweet and slow, like he never has before.

“I realized it is not a life worth living for, when I am not with you.”, he answers. “And I will not let us die here. It took me long enough to fathom that I love you, and I want to enjoy this new realisation for as long as I can.”

Alex lets out a little gasp and surges forward, pressing a kiss to Thomas´ lips. They only part when the need for air forces them to, but still stay as close together as possible.

“First I will show you exactly how much I love you.”, Thomas breathes, and places a kiss right underneath Alexander´s jaw, which causes him to shudder. “And then, my darling, we will plan how we can make those bastards pay.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me @whatdidimissjm on tumblr and pls leave comments, I live for them :)


End file.
